This invention relates to a system for displaying and selecting, a process for selecting, and a device for selecting hair dye shades, which allow consumers to make a knowledgeable and informed hair dye selection.
People who are interested in coloring their hair often do not do so because they have no way of knowing what color their hair will be after they apply a particular dye treatment. This occurs because the haircolor shown on the package of hair dye (usually a portrait of a model) typically represents the haircolor that would result when virgin white hair is treated with the hair dye in that package. Even when swatches of dyed hair are displayed on the retail shelf next to a corresponding hair dye, the consumer cannot be confident that their haircolor, after the dye treatment, will match the swatch color. Such swatches usually also only represent the haircolor that would result by treating virgin white hair with the dye. Thus, the consumer is left to guess what color their hair will be after dye treatment.
Confusion about the varying duration of the effect of different hair dyes also deters potential hair dye consumers. Many consumers don't fully understand the difference between, for example, permanent, demi-permanent and semi-permanent hair dye. Consumers are also confused about the different types of hair dyes. Many consumers don't fully understand the difference between, for example, gray coverage, color enhancement and highlights.
In the past, some attempts have been made to alleviate the confusion and lack of information that besets consumers who are selecting a hair dye. One such attempt involved only organizing the hair dye packaging display with similar hair dye shades grouped together either horizontally or vertically and with different durations/types of hair dye shades grouped together in the opposite perpendicular direction. Another such attempt only involved artificial hair swatches representing three natural haircolor shades that had each been separately treated with one of several hair dye shades. However, these attempts, by themselves, did not alleviate the consumers' confusion and lack of information regarding hair dye selection.
Therefore there exists a need in the art for a coordinated system for displaying and selecting, a process for selecting, and a device for selecting hair dye shades, which allows the consumer to make a confident and informed hair dye selection.